1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more specifically to a heat sink assembly having a fixing mechanism for readily securing a fan to a heat sink and pressing the heat sink onto an electronic package.
2. Prior art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices, large amounts of heat are produced. Such heat must be efficiently removed from the electronic device, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced air convection therefrom.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional heat sink assembly, which includes a heat sink 14, a clip 10, a fan 16 and a fan fixing frame 12. The fan 16 is mounted to the fixing frame 12 by a plurality of screws. The fixing frame 12 is attached onto the heat sink 14. Then the combined heat sink and fan is secured to a top surface of an electronic package by means of the clip 10. The clip 10 includes a main body 102 and a handle lever 104. The handle lever 104 must extend through a hole of the fixing frame 12 for manual operation. However, the clip 10 is limited by the fixing frame 12, wherein the assembly and operation processes are unduly inconvenient. Furthermore, the main body 102 of the clip 10 has no positioning structure, and is therefore prone to be tilted and vibrated.
Therefore, an improved heat sink assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.